The Power of Love Take Two
by Evandar
Summary: Sequel to The Power of Love. Lee's relationship was doomed to have consequences for the rest of Konoha. Crack, DeiLeeSasu yaoi
1. Neji

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This is pure, unadulterated crack written because one of my LJ friends planted the seed of something horrible in my brain. It is not meant to be taken seriously at all. It's impossible, implausible and deviates wildly from canon. It also won't make any sense at all unless you've read _The Power of Love_, so please go and read that first.

* * *

The Power of Love - Take Two

by Evandar

1. Neji

Being a member of Team Gai meant that Neji had seen more than his fair share of weird things. He had a loud, large and inhumanly strong spandex wearing Sensei, a kunoichi team mate with a weapon fetish, and…Lee.

Neji had underestimated Lee at first, but he had grown to respect his team mate's enthusiasm (even though it irritated the Hell out of him sometimes) and his dedication to his ninja way. He respected Lee's talent in the field of taijutsu. In short, he respected Lee. He just didn't understand him sometimes.

Lee's…attachments were another thing that he didn't understand. It hadn't remained a secret for very long after Lee dragged Sasuke Uchiha _and_ the ex-Akatsuki member Deidara into Konoha and in front of the Hokage. It was hard to keep a secret in a village full of ninja, after all. Neji was just amazed that Lee had ever been able to keep something like that a secret, especially from his team.

Lee had two lovers. He had two S-classed missing-nin lovers. _Male_ lovers.

Neji never thought Lee had it in him.

The…revelations about Lee's love life were hard to ignore. Neji knew that very well: he'd been trying not to think about Lee, his love life, and the logistics involved ever since the rumours had started to spread. (That they had been confirmed just made it worse, in Neji's opinion, as he'd been unable to stop himself from trying to figure out just _how_ the threesome worked.) And as one of Lee's old team mates, he'd been one of the people who'd had to deal with these new changes directly.

Lee had taken it upon himself to bring his lovers to one of the team training sessions.

Fortunately for Lee, Maito Gai was an open minded man, who had decided that his quirky relationship was just another way of showing how 'youthful' Lee was. Lee and Gai had then proceeded to hug, weep and cry out each other's names just as they had done ever since Lee had been placed on Gai's team as a Genin.

Uchiha had apparently remembered the displays of affection Lee and Gai-sensei were accustomed to, as he simply twitched slightly at the sight. Deidara, on the other hand, had never been exposed to the sparkling hugs of manly youthfulness before. He stared; slack jawed at the scene, before raising his hands to massage his temples.

Tenten chose that exact moment to lean over and mutter in Neji's ear: "He'll need to be 'youthful' to keep up with both of them in the sack."

Neji choked on his own saliva, earning himself an odd look off Uchiha. He really, really hadn't wanted to think about that. He also hadn't wanted his brain to come up with new uses for Lee's flexibility or the mouths he's spotted on Deidara's hands. He really hadn't.

He doubted he'd ever be able to look at his team mate in the same way ever again.

After the sparkles and the sunset glow of youthful manliness had faded, and Lee and Gai had pulled apart, they finally got round to the full introductions. And the training, and after that, they got round to having lunch and relaxing together. Deidara lay sprawled on the ground, his head on Uchiha's lap chatting inanely about art while fiddling with a lump of clay and eating grapes that Lee fed him. Uchiha looked, as always, unbearably smug as he ate his bento, while Lee just looked…happy. He was grinning like a loon, and shooting fond looks in the direction of his two partners.

Then Tenten had to break the peace. "How did, er, this, um, happen?" she asked, waving her hand at the happy and almost obnoxiously loving scene.

Neji looked at her warily. Why did she want to know? He had to admit to being slightly curious himself, but he was quite happy to live in ignorance. He would do just about anything to stop himself from thinking about how useful Lee's perfect muscle control would be in bed. Unfortunately, clapping his hands over his ears and shrieking "LALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!" was not something that he, a Hyuuga – _Neji_ Hyuuga at that – could get away with.

The answer to Tenten's question was less insane than the situation might have suggested.

"We were all on solo missions," Uchiha said.

'You met, fought and then fucked,' Neji thought, his mind automatically filling in the blanks. 'Possibly out in the open.'

Thankfully Tenten didn't ask for details of how that turned into some sort of lasting relationship.

"I thought the Akatsuki moved in pairs," Gai pointed out.

Deidara waved one grinning hand absent-mindedly. "Sasori-danna was killed, yeah," he said "by his Granny and some pink-haired chick."

Neji stared at him in horror. If he'd looked, he would have noticed similar expressions on Gai and Tenten's faces. Even Lee had winced slightly.

"You're one of the ones who kidnapped the Kazekage," he said.

"Yeah," Deidara said.

Neji didn't listen to the rest of his rambling 'yeah'-punctuated answer. He didn't care. His insides had just gone very, very cold. He'd been peripherally aware of the effects inviting an ex-Akatsuki member into the village, but he hadn't really thought about _that_. About the attack on the Kazekage. He hadn't thought that Tsunade-sama was suicidal enough – or stupid enough – to invite someone who had hurt one of Naruto's friends – more like 'killed', actually – to stay in the village.

Naruto was going to be pissed.

Oh_ fuck_.

Neji didn't have to be a genius to know that this was going to end badly.


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

* * *

The Power of Love Take Two

By Evandar

2. Sakura

Ever since she had first met him, at the first Chuunin exams, Lee's crush on her had been a constant in Haruno Sakura's life

Ever since she had first met him, at the first Chuunin exams, Lee's crush on her had been a constant in Haruno Sakura's life. His requests for dates were as predictable as the sun rising in the East, the sky being blue and Naruto being an idiot.

Then, one day, he'd returned from a solo mission with her long-lost team mate Uchiha Sasuke and a member of the Akatsuki in tow. Apparently, he'd got a bit bored of waiting around for her to accept him, and had gone and found himself two highly attractive – albeit insane – male replacements.

It was a massive blow to her self esteem.

Lee's crush on her had been her crutch over the past few years. No matter how many times she despaired at her appearance; about how Ino suddenly had way bigger breasts than her; about how Hinata had blossomed into a gorgeous – and surprisingly buxom, underneath those baggy clothes – raven-haired beauty; about how TenTen managed to be cool and calm and collected and oh-so-toned, even in front of her crush… No matter what happened, she'd always had Lee somewhere in the background to remind her that there was someone in the world who found her attractive.

To find out that he was now dating two ludicrously handsome and powerful young men made Sakura feel terrible. Especially since one of those men was her Sasuke-kun: the boy she'd spent a good portion of her youth obsessing over.

And he was worth the obsession, Sakura noted, because _damn_. He was all cool and toned and he radiated power and ice-cold charisma.

Then there was Deidara, with his long golden-blond hair, bright blue eyes, effeminate features and the mouths on his palms that had definite pervert potential.

Sakura had to wonder, seeing them all together – grocery shopping, of all things – if she had missed something about Lee. He looked the same as always: shiny bowl cut, long lashes, eye-burningly horrific outfit consisting of green spandex and orange leg warmers, a near-perpetual bounce in his step, and an aura of sheer determination that was by no means diminished by the looks he and his lovers were getting (or by the actions of said lovers).

Deidara had managed to grab several pots of something that looked suspiciously like ramen and had put them in the basket before either of the other two had noticed. Sasuke was shooting longing looks towards the rack of pocky in between shooting furious glares at everyone in sight who wasn't either a. Lee, or b. Deidara.

It was incredibly – surprisingly – domestic.

The scene was shattered when some idiot – Sakura didn't know him, but she was definitely going to report him to the Hokage – broke his silence.

"So the freak teamed up with an Iwa bastard and Orochimaru's whore…"

The sheer amount of killing intent the three of them radiated was almost solid. Even though it wasn't directed at her, Sakura felt her breath leave her in a gasp. She was suddenly reminded that, despite the scene of apparent domestic bliss, the last time she had seen Deidara, he had been using Gaara's corpse as a seat. She was reminded that three years ago, Sasuke had been capable of driving his hand through the chest of his best friend.

She was reminded that, inability to perform jutsu notwithstanding, Rock Lee was one of the top, up and coming Chuunin of Konoha: someone who had made it that far with only Taijutsu.

Needless to say, the man who had spoken quailed under the combined force of their hatred. She wondered if he would pass out.

"Lee?" she found herself saying. She wasn't sure why she wanted to take their attention away from the man – who clearly had no survival instincts whatsoever – and direct it towards herself. Maybe it was because she had a better chance of diffusing the situation than anyone else in the shop. Maybe it was because she wanted to finish her shopping without the thought of death, destruction and one hell of a big explosion in the middle of down town Konoha.

She resisted the urge to squeak when Lee turned his glare on her, only to have it vanish. He beamed at her, flashing perfect, sparkling white teeth and waved. "Hello Sakura-chan!" he greeted. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine," she said, shooting nervous looks at Sasuke and Deidara, who still looked like they were about to dismember the man who had called them out. "You?"

"We are doing well," Lee said. "Settling in. We have had some mixed reactions, though."

She'd always thought Lee was a bit mad, but it didn't really hit her how mad until then. Surely he hadn't expected people to welcome Sasuke – okay, well, maybe Sasuke wasn't the problem – and Deidara into Konoha with open arms. Had he? Apparently he had.

Evidently, Lee's grasp on reality was weaker than she'd thought.

"So I've noticed," she said. "I'm glad you're alright though. Er…"

Sasuke and Deidara had apparently noticed that the third member of their relationship was having a conversation. They both recognised her, and Sasuke greeted her with a nod; she smiled back tentatively. Deidara, on the other hand, was giving her an odd look.

She looked back. He looked surprisingly like Naruto – they had the same colouring – though he didn't seem quite as friendly. He was prettier though; she hadn't really noticed that the first time they'd met. It's hard to get distracted by someone's looks when they're using one of your friend's friends as a bench.

Then recognition dawned in his one visible eye. "Hey," he said. His voice was really far deeper than she had expected. "You're the chick who killed Sasori-danna, yeah." He was grinning.

Oh _hell_. Apparently she'd made a friend.


End file.
